


Scienku Fights Darwinism With Power of Gene!

by FoolnessOfExistedness



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Communist Arc, Drastic Persons, Genes PoV, Improper Usage of Darwinism, Kissing Faces, Loving Feelings, M/M, Mankey Threat, Mutually Talented Persons, Plan-Construction, Psychicology, Scienku Is Dataable, Thinks Within Mind, Various Manners of Emoting, but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 09:13:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21847249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoolnessOfExistedness/pseuds/FoolnessOfExistedness
Summary: Urgent matter in the Kingdom of Science! There's a threat for scietizens of it and to the Stone World! It is said so by one person's mouth!But is it really?
Relationships: Asagiri Gen/Ishigami Senkuu
Kudos: 9





	Scienku Fights Darwinism With Power of Gene!

**Author's Note:**

> I love Doctor Stone with every passion of my heart! ଘ(੭ˊ꒳ˋ)੭✧ And I love Scienku and Gene together! I wrote text about their mutuality in my real language but then decided translating it to English which is not my real language. Sorry for thinks I mistook in that. But I love them so much I wanted to get off text there in English and share with my fellow SenGen readers & lovers! ヾ(･ω･｡)ｼ

Gene was much talented person: chaotic but magnificent and also double hair coloured, and now he was also running into the Kingdom of Sceince in a vary alarmed manner.

  
“Scienku! Scienku-chian!” he screamed anxietedly.

  
His responce was quiteness and still.

  
He needed to find Scienku most hastly! His matter was very right-now!

  
He looked to find the scientest labouratory around because he knows Scienku must be there doing his science stuff and making a world better place with cola and tv and pavement and mortages which are very human-friendly and without prehistoric things like stone and hacked stone and pelts which are not human-friendly and also not animal-friendly. Gene liked animals and didn’t want to take their pelts in violent manner. He wanted to be civilized together with Scienku and others.

  
He runned into the labouratory and watches Scienku doing his usual smart deed!

  
There were rock innards and some wooden innards and beaks and other science-pieces, and Scienku stood near a tub with hot water but he was much hotter than it. Minutely, Gene forgot running and feeling right-now and wided his mouth at Scienku hotness which was signifactory hotter than water which was not boiling but close. Gene wanted to dive deep into Scienku hotness with every tap of himself but he knows Scienku does not care for being diven such way, so he hides his want in his cleverness.

  
“What you doing Schienku?” he asked instead while stopping widing his mouth at Scienku. He needed to open and shut mouth for his speak.

  
“Oh that you Gene!” Scienku shouted most exitedly, his red orbs shining like 2 red rubles in vibrantly animazed manner and also very magnificently. Gene admired Scienku’s magnificence which was like his own magnificence which made their coupling quadruple magnificent due to the laws of multiplieing square degree which Scienku was very fond of.

  
“Yes Schienku-tchan!” Gene responded in manner. “I need to tell you staff but you didnt answer my asking!”

  
“Oh yes!” Scienku told even more exitedly and magnifaced. “We need communiting in this stone world because that s what civilized is about! Doing things to people not only on their faces but also in great distance! Commutiny is awesomeful! So I making the onnest communist in this new world!”

  
“Wow Scienku-cyan communists are rad, how do you manage them?” worried Gene but also exited, because Scienku is a very exiting man in many different manners.

  
Scienku started his science talk about doing communists, and Gene admired him for it some more. He tried to undresstand what Scienku was tellking him but then was destructed by his urgency again remembering his running and screaming.

  
“Oh Scienku-chain thats most intrieguesting and I understood everything being the man of intriguest myself, but I need to tell you somethink!”

  
“What is that Gene?” asked Scienku a bit alarmedly seeing Gene’s worrisome face.

  
“I spyced on Tsuka-san!” Gene started tellking Scienku his story with very grand genstures, doing various things by his hands and arms.

  
“And?” Scienku looked at all theses gensteculations a bit hypnotized by them but also attentively because his was very attentive by his nature, even during being a Stoneku for so numerable years.

  
“He had a plan so he dispossesed his cloths and was then extremely naked! Then he used Hewga as his right hand, as he usually do after unstoning him! Hyuga also got extremely naked exept his face but Tsuka-san wanted Hewga’s face to be seen in his whole so he said to get his face naked to! And Hewga went submissive to it!”

  
“Oh!” Scienku reacted to that news much with his hair out of his face even more drastical than usual! “So what s his plan of him and Hewga?”

  
Gene pawsed dramatically because he was also very drastic too, even more than Scienku’s hair. He was very talented in did. This was one of his numerable talents. Their both common drasticality made them (he and Scienku) even more better couple than their mutual magnifacedness.

  
But he must’nt get distrupted by Scienku’s brilliance! He needs to tell the story in his must urgent!

  
“Tsuka-san and Hewga went to commutate monkeys of this stone worlds! I heard Tsuka-san tellking Hewga that he wants to commutate monkeys so they be evolved to mans with the power of his soxial Darwinism! So he will have mankey army along with unstoned army to crush us under his Darwin regiment!”

  
“No that s unconxienable!” cried Senku with more alarm than he was shouting before. He went even paler albino than his usual witeness. “That s not how civilized is make! We need to seduce these monkeys to our side before Tsuka-san seduced them with his and Hyuga’s commutation! We need to do them right before them, or Tsuka-sans side can be winning! Lets take the most seducive tools of science and go right to it!”

  
“Yeas Scienku, we should go and also take seducive tools of science with us!” Gene agreed with lots of enthusing. He knew first-hand how seducive some tools of science can be, expesially ones running on electrisity, making noice, being vibrant and used to many ways and openings in so many manners. Technology is exiting and he wanted to share it as Scienku shared it with him showing everything before his eyes and not only eyes but also in his whole.

  
So they tooked some intriegesting tools of science which should be the most stimulating for monkey’s various developments! Some of them were extremely mind-blowing and some of them were only blowing, like a blowdrier for monkeys who get wet, but they were mind-blowing also. Scienku made a blowdrier for Gene for the cases when he gets moist. This blowdrier unmoisted Gene’s hair so it looked very cuticly, and Gene was greatful as was his double coloured hair which means he was full of greattitude (among many other kind attitudes) toward Scienku and himself. This was one other reason why they were such best couple! They were both greatful on their alonness, but they were most greatful with and to each other. They suited each other like two peases of an airpod.

  
When they turnt to exite the Kingdom of Science, Scienku said with all his attentiveness and smartness which was pertinent to him.

  
“Wait Gene, what about other scietizens of our Kigndom? We have take them for communiting matter so that Tsuka-san or Heugha not destroy us twice with their hands and razzer sharp spearlances. We need to use our heads and our common sensations to prevent Tsuka-sans and Hewga from coming on us. They may be naked for communiting with monkeys because monkeys dont undresstand cloths but they are also very dangerous even with their nakedness! They weaponize their bodies.”

  
“Oh.” talked Gene a bit scaredly but his scaredness did’n’t show on his outface dew to his trainage for performations during his magic teen years. He didnt wanted to show Scienku that he’s scared before his eyes and presence so it led to him using the onnest of his numerable talents: pretense. “Its so unfourtunable Scienku-chian! I tried to find out them by shouting to averyone but nobody here my shouts! Kuro-moo is in mountain inner trails for his rock and metal detective work! Kokhaki-chian and Rowry-chian show the pink girl with huge leaps who is spyce-girl for Hewga the power of friendship and are very busy doing that! They show friendship through daisychaining together and it is not proper manner to pull out daisychaining people from their daisychain! Geenro applicated Keenro glasses for his secrete purposes and then proseeded them to their break, so had to went into his lowliest hiding so Keenro wont conduct severing punishment on him. Keenro is chasing him now meganeless and not there. He asked Melonly chain to do detective work for him which is a bit like rock and metal detective work such Kuro-moo does but also not like rock and metal detective work such Kuro-moo does, and she came down with a clue! But she didn’t’ find low-lying Geenro yet so she s also not there!”

  
“That s unfourtunable.” Scienku agreed with Gene’s assessination of their friends and theire absents. “And we cant take Kastleki with us, he’s proefficient with his hands and rippened with his body but not in the needed manner. He is also extremely naked sometimes and we dont need naked people of us when Tsuka-san and Hewga are naked. Thats theirs strategy, not us. We fight them with science not darwinism and nakedness”.

  
Gene was a bit sorrouwul about not nakedness but also happy about not taking Kastleki with them. He lovened old Kastleki a bit because this scietizen was senior than him and had grate witsdom in his head and his rippened body. Kastleki also had greatful masturity about him, and Gene liked people who masturated their expertise. In his magic teen years, Gene masturated himself very well and came into his own person. He considered Scienku masturation a lot in dais. This was one more reason theyre a greatful couple. Theyr both masturated in their fields proefficiently.

  
But he did’nt’ need Kastleseki with him and Scienku right now, masturation or not. It was about plan. Yeas right, plan.

  
Scienku and him went out Kingdom in scielence.

  
Gene founded happy to be scielent with Scienku. They do that much when work is long and not finished yet but science talk is finished because it’s exhaustible.

  
But it is not finite scielence now. Gene takes Scienku via scienic route and birds cheerping with much noices. They vocalled for new day inside trees, bushes and even air and sky themselves. Sometimes Gene wanted be such bird, with wings inside sky. Gene old boyfriend from futurepast historic times telld Gene he is like carnal-vouring schrike but Gene didn’t care for being such carnal bird. He didnt want pinning down his dead enemies in bushes for future usage and amplication. When he thinked about schrikes he thinked himself not predating but pinned down in the bushes like one fragilest dragon- or butterfly. He didnt care for being pinned down. It can be amountain of pain in which he s non-able to live freely.

  
Thats another reason Scienku s so greatest. With him Gene never feels like pinned down or pinning down. Their situation is non-pining.

  
But enough of bitter and sweet rememberations! There’re many right-now thinks to do.

  
Scienku was not impatience and was ready to go all way. It was all good but Gene didnt need all way now.

  
They are coming to clearance in this forest.

  
“We’re almost hear Scienku-chian” Gene said blashfully both anxied and exited.

  
Scienku watched him in non-undresstanding manner.

  
“Are you joke-star right now Gene? Kingdom of Mite is long way yet”.

  
“No I’m not joke-star just regular star” Gene responded like true joke-star would.

  
“This is non-correct Gene, regular stars’re sky giants reacting nuclinearly with themselves to be cosmic producers of elements which matter universally” Scienku observed scientifically in the way he was usually observant.

  
“So Im a irregular star then!”

  
“Yeas youre very irregular in did” to this agreed Scienku. Gene felt blush on his outface and warm with this agreement.

  
He took Scienku with his calloused by sciencework hand and leaded him to clearance. Today he will be leader and Scienky will be leaded exept not exatly. Theyr were both leading and leaders and leaded in the same time when with each other. One leaded thinks and motions and other undresstood all theses thinks and motions by head and psychic, and interpretated them gracefully, and incomed with own thinks and motions to weave precious deed-tapestry together. Theyr mutual double-thinked plans were works in orchestration and innersight.

  
Still today Gene was surprizing Scienku and into him.

  
On beautiful sunlighted clearance with much multicoloured flowers like rainbow pieces in grass, picknick bedspread was stood. It was stood by noone other as Gene because there was noone other like Gene. There are many eateries on this bedspread but most of all eateries there are sciented candles.

  
Sciented candles are of greatest import because Gene did them himself with beeswax and sciented flowers dried by blowdrier Scienku made to Gene and to Genes cuticle hair (blowdrier is very multipurposeful like Gene and Scienku themselves). Also it was non-easy matter to lure wax out of bees. Gene had pretend he’s their Be Queen for couple weeks and it was unlike and not unlike being Porm Queen which Gene would do gracefully and like a mastur he is although he was never in any porm. He imprisonated real Be Queen but after two weeks of imprisonation Bee Queen suspied of Gene imprisonating her. She sicked her loyal beewoman bodyguardians on him and he retired. But he was managable to get some wax so he made sciented candles with great success and precision. They were very small because he got a very small amountain of wax and thats why they cannot be lighted without non-existing in ten seconds. But it was a day not a night so it was okay. Sun shined for them, and non-dried flowers gave their scient for them freely.

  
“What is that Gene why theres a bedspread in forest? Thats how Tsuka-sans and Hewga seduce monkeys to use Tsuka-sans’s power of darwinism on them and to commutate them into their envolvement in mankeys?” Scienku wear puzzle on his face. His puzzleface was very handsome in nonthreatening way and Gene liked that much about him.

  
“No Scienku chan thats how I seduce you. You are very dataable you know”. Gene said using his breath which was caught in his throat for some reason but he pushed it out of his throat with enough effort and saided these words anyway in non-easy manner which he made look like easy manner or at least tried to look like easy manner.

  
Scienku stopped wearing puzzleface at than and began wearing happy on his face instead.

  
“Oh Gene I appreciate you trying seducing me” he looked at the clearance and bedsheet with brightly-lighted smile and hair out off his face in a very good way. “Sciented candles are good we can light them and then use liquidated wax for polish and impregnation of threads. It is also a good bonding agent and very precious”.

  
Then he looked back at Gene but now furrow-browed.

  
“But why you telld infactual thinks to me about Tsuka-sans’s and Hewga’s plans? Falsinformation mines Kingdom of Science under and is no good for making connections and conclude thinks”.

  
Gene felt choking on his breath in his throat and blushed in ungood way, and was not warm inside himself anymore or may be he was but with shame. He only hoped his scaredom doesnot show on his outface.

  
“Well Scienku I didnt know if you take me in sirius manner other way and I also didnt want to give other scietizens opening in this right now. I needed to go out with you to speak thinks with you. This is how I do things as per usual being a trick-star”.

  
Scienku looked deep in his thinks for five seconds but inside his appearance he was also very happy that Gene invated him. It was a good inventation even though conflictingly false-ridden. He was confused but entused at the same time and it was a major conflict within his soul which Gene also could see because he was such a mentalist. Through his mental insightfullness Gene felt a bit easier waiting for Scienku’s responce but afraid noone the less.

  
“But Gene you dont have to be lieing to comply me to stuff! I would go out with you to this forest in any other way because it is you”.

  
Gene felt relieved washed over his self in great wave. He was left moistended with all this relief.

  
“Okay Scienku I will try to talk more truthfully to you from now and to speak from within my mind if it is so well recieved by you!” when he tallked to Scienku from within his mind freely he felt a bit like a birb with her wings within sky and also determindedly unlike schrike. It wasnt customal for him and there were no roots established in his brain for such attitude to thinks and persons. But he could be used to that. He can masturate truthfullness like he masturated liedom.

  
He needed lieing to survive. But if he needs trueing to live now, to live and love with Scienku, he is ready.

  
He is the radiest.

  
“I want to kiss you urgently and this is a trueth from my brain and heart, Scienku. I will proceed in your acceptance”.

  
It wasn’t a fool trueth but it was a trueth none the less.

  
And Scienku was acceptance.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry there were no mankey you waited for! >ω< Maybe Ill wright about them next time! Or about SenGen kissing some more and some more than kissing! :P


End file.
